Si Dejas de Intentar
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Pearl perdió los listones de Platina, razón por la cual ella tiene que hacer todos los concursos nuevamente. En el camino, sin poder evitarlo, se encuentra a Ruby, su senpai, que llega a conquistar nuevos territorios. A pesar de todo, la Berlitz terminar por convertirse en algo jamás esperado por él: Un reto.


_Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es de Nintendo y esos japoneses con nombres raros. Sho hago esto sin fines de lucro, porque sino tendría internet infinita._

_Pareja: LightJewelShipping (Platina Berlitz & Ruby)_

_Advertencias: Crackshipping, quizás una grosería de vez en cuando. _

* * *

—Adiós, Ruby—sonrió Sapphire sacudiendo la mano en dirección, mientras él subía con su multitud de equipaje al avión. Él soltó una maldición entre dientes, mientras entraba arrastrando las maletas tras él, pidiendo la ayuda de Nana y Coco, que solo se habían quedado esperando a que terminara—¡Oye!—gritó la castaña por última vez, riendo de esa forma que a tanto Ruby le agradaba—ya no me gustas—Ruby asintió, y gracias a la ayuda de sus pokémon malagradecidos, logró entrar al bendito transporte.

Se sentó con impaciencia en el asiento al lado de la ventana, mirando al mar debajo de él.

Ruby llegaría a conquistar nuevas tierras, sin perder el glamour, claro está. Sinnoh debía prepararse para su magnificencia. Ya había ganado en Hoenn (claramente) ¡Pero no! Debían existir más regiones, más pokémons, y por supuesto: más competidores patéticos. Ugh, la sola idea le daba ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Coco se acurrucó en sus piernas, Nana alrededor de sus pies, y los demás seguían en sus pokébolas descansando. Suspiró exasperado, porque seguro encontraría algún retador idiota que pensaría "oh, puedo derrotarlo, confío en mí y en mis pokémon, y sé que podremos", no lo lograría, se tiraría al suelo y se haría un ovillo en algún rincón para llorar.

Ruby había escuchado una vez de boca de Red-senpai sobre unos Dex Holders en Sinnoh, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba. Es decir, sería extraño tener un kouhai y no ser el de alguien más, pero de todas formas lo ignoraba. Aunque si tuviera un kouhai, definitivamente no sería como Gold.

Gold definitivamente no tenía una personalidad definida, además de que le llamaba "chico cursi" ¡Por favor!¿Qué clase de apodo era ese? Por supuesto que Ruby no le pondría apodos tan estúpidos a sus kouhai. El hecho de que llamara a Sapphire "chica de las cavernas" no significaba que hiciera algo así con alguien más.

Se quedó dormido sin siquiera quererlo, para cuando despertó ya estaba llegando a Sinnoh. El corazón se le aceleró ¡haría llorar a esos novatos!

Durante esos años (más o menos tres o cuatro) nunca había perdido ni un solo concurso, tampoco se dejaría ganar en ese lugar.

No, no, no, no, no, simplemente no.

* * *

Salió de la pequeña caseta que se le había prestado por parte de su padre (obligado por su esposa, obviamente) con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ruby ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar el nombre del poblado—o ciudad, de verdad lo ignoraba— donde se estaba quedando. Coco caminaba a su lado con la cola en alto y el autoestima tan bajo como Ruby (es decir, extremadamente alto). El coordinador chocó con alguien, logrando que una vena se inflara en su sien.

¿Qué acaso no veía...?

—Oiga, tenga cuidado por donde va, esto es costoso—masculló una chica de ojos grises, recogiendo su bolso mientras fruncía el ceño. Cuando lo miró al rostro, se ruborizó—Oh...l-lo siento, senpai—dijo atropelladamente, mientras hacía una reverencia y se alejaba corriendo de allí.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Señorita Berlitz, espérenos!—gritó un rubio siguiendo a la joven, seguido de un joven de cabello negro que sostenía entre sus manos un sándwich. Ruby miró la escena sorprendido.

—¡Vamos, Pearl, no podemos dejar que ella llegue tarde al concurso!—exclamó el otro por su parte. Dando un mordisco a la comida y tratando al parecer de no tropezar con sus zapatos al mismo tiempo.

—No me digas, Diamond. ¡Por supuesto que no podemos, duh!—dijo Pearl como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza y siguió persiguiendo a la que al parecer tenía por apellido "Berlitz".

El del Johto arrugó el entrecejo ¿Todos en Sinnoh eran tan escandalosos como aquellas personas? Si era así, entonces prefería terminar eso de los concursos de una vez. Coco hizo una mueca indignada y ambos siguieron su camino, derrotando a alguno que otro niño (de esos que apenas te les acercas tres metros, vienen corriendo hacia ti). Ruby extrañaba a Sapphire, debía admitirlo, eran mejores amigos y eso, pero de todas formas extrañaba que ella lo golpeara cuando decía que le haría un vestido nuevo rosa, con flores y lazos por todas partes. Sapph de verdad odiaba eso. Sonrió y entró con buen ánimo al centro de concursos.

Ruby había llegado a escena.

Para el final del día, ya había ganado. Sonrió ampliamente. Definitivamente, Sinnoh ya era suyo.

Mientras tanto, Platina se cruzaba de brazos, aún enojada con Pearl por no haberla despertado temprano para ir a su concurso, después de que _él _perdiera sus preciados listones ¡Idiota! Gracias a Arceus que Diamond se acercó a ella y le avisó que llegaría tarde a la primera ronda. Platina se levantó furiosa, agradeciéndole suavemente a Dia primero, se vistió y salió de la pequeña carpa que tenía para ella sola. Pearl en el momento en que la había visto, sudó frío, recibiendo el tan esperado golpe que sabía que la Berlitz le daría por la nuca, el cual sonó como un "¡Plaf!" que dejó el cuello del rubio enrojecido.

Estaba avergonzada, enojada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, mientras recordaba a Pearl diciendo "Señorita Berlitz...sus listones...eh...".

¡Oh, y cuando se encontró con su senpai! No lo reconoció al primer instante, pero sabía que era Ruby porque lo había visto en televisión miles de veces.

—Señorita Berlitz, ya podemos ir al siguiente concurso—le llamó Diamond mientras veía a Pearl subir torpemente a Drifblim. Le tendió la mano a la chica y le ayudó a montarse sobre el pokémon, al tiempo que volaban hacia su próximo destino.

¡Nadie le ganaría ahora!

Al día siguiente Ruby viajaba montado sobre Nana, y más tarde había llegado a la ciudad sede del próximo concurso. Cuando entró, muchos coordinadores se preparaban para participar, con hermosos vestidos hechos por sus madres y/o abuelas, junto a unos pokémon realmente espantosos (según Ruby). Una niña de quizás cinco años se acercó hacia él y le haló de la camiseta, él se volteó para mirarla, la pequeña tenía unos hermosos ojos zafiro y un largo cabello castaño.

—Señor—dijo en voz baja—sus pokémon son lindos ¿puedo tocar uno?—preguntó, Ruby asintió, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Sapphire.

—¡Ven, hija vamos a ver, que ya va a empezar!—gritó la que parecía ser su mamá, el coordinador sonrió y entró por la puerta junto a Coco. Estrechando manos con algunos de las personas que reconoció de festivales anteriores, incluso se encontró con Wallace que colocó un dedo en su boca, a señal de que no dijera una palabra, lo cual claramente no se esperaba, porque se suponía que él estaría en su boda con Winona. En _Hoenn_.

Ruby decidió por ignorar todo eso, tenía cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Ya le diría a Winona sobre la escapada de su prometido a una región donde ni siquiera había sido invitado.

—Coco, vamos a deslumbrarlos—susurró acariciando a la Delcatty que gustosa recibió el mimo. Algunos entrenadores novatos lo reconocieron (¿Cómo no reconocer a un raro vestido de negro y rojo, con un gorro extraño, y que encima aparece en TV cada dos minutos?), y en sus caras se reflejó cierto sentimiento de "Será la próxima, ahora estoy jodido".

Un poco más y estaría listo con esa región, se largaría y conquistaría el planeta con su título de "Mejor Coordinador Pokémon del Mundo", dominando cada región con puño de hierro, riendo con estilo y haciendo trajes con las mejores telas del mundo Pokémon.

Sería hermoso.

Las rondas pasaron, aunque definitivamente él no se esperaba que apareciera la chica que le dijo "senpai", con un vestido rosa y el cabello azul suelto, junto a un Rapidash con la cabeza en alto. Parecía orgullosa, y al mismo tiempo enojada. Ruby detallando las gradas, divisó a los mismos chicos que la estaban acompañando aquella mañana. El del gorro, sostenía un cartel en alto y gritaba "¡BERLITZ, BERLITZ...!" de forma tan escandalosa, que su amigo le golpeó detrás de la cabeza.

Ruby quedó frente a la joven en la última fase del concurso, frunció el ceño, enojado por verla esbozar una sonrisa coqueta que lo hacía molestar aún más. Ya no le quedaban pokémon, los demás estaban demasiado débiles. rayos. Ahora tendría que usar al dichoso Milotic que antes era tan horrible pero que ahora tan hermoso...

Platina suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaba Rapidash, y que al senpai solo el pokémon raro. Masculló una maldición entre dientes y lanzó la pokébola. Aún quedaban siete minutos para que el enfrentamiento acabara.

—_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_—se preguntó mentalmente Ruby, lanzando a Mimi, dando por comenzada la batalla.

* * *

El moreno miraba la escena estupefacto, con su piel pálida y sin rastro alguno de la socarrona sonrisa que había tenido desde un principio. Observó a Mimi, en el suelo inconsciente, al Rapidash aún de pie, pero cayéndose al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Su entrenadora seguiría el mismo camino, de no ser porque Ruby salió de su trance, y atinó a correr para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡La ganadora es Miss Berlitz!—anunció la presentadora—, vendrá por su listón luego de recuperarse.

—¡Gracias senpai!—exclamó Diamond acercándose a él y a Platina con paso apresurado, al tiempo que la cargaba con ayuda de Pearl y la sacaban de la arena, para llevarla a los bastidores—Ruby-senpai ¿le gustaría venir con nosotros?—inquirió parando un segundo de correr, Ruby asintió con cansancio y con ayuda de Pearl logró llegar a donde daba el milagroso y hermoso aire acondicionado. Platina despertó, abriendo sus ojos grises lentamente e incorporándose en el asiento donde la habían acostado—Señorita Berlitz, ¿se siente mejor?—interrogó Dia acercándole una botella de agua a la chica.

—Sí, gracias Dia—Sonrió ella dando un trago a la bebida—O-oh, hola Ruby-senpai—susurró, al notar que el coordinador estaba sentado frente a ella, con el gorro en su mano, su cabello negro brillando ligeramente con la luz artificial del establecimiento.

—¿Por qué me dicen senpai?—dudó él arqueando una ceja. El trío buscó en sus mochilas y enseñaron los Pokédex que traían. El moreno asintió al comprender y dio un trago de refrescante agua que se abría paso a través de su garganta seca—, fuiste la primera que me venció—masculló frunciendo el ceño. Al tiempo que Coco salía de su pokébola y se acurrucaba en su regazo, buscando que su entrenador se sintiera mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—Ni en Hoenn—continuó soltando una risita—, debo de admitir que eres buena...

—Yo no soy buena—Platina se alisó el vestido con elegancia, las comisuras de la boca de Ruby se alzaron hacia arriba. Realmente esa chica era femenina, con ese gusto por el rosa, los lazos y la hermosa (de verdad era hermosa, Ruby consideraba robarla cuando nadie lo viera) Lopunny que la vigilaba desde lejos—, soy la mejor, si pude derrotarlo, Ruby-senpai—declaró con orgullo y levantándose del asiento con dificultad.

—Deberías bajar tus humos—acotó Ruby mientras se volvía a colocar su sombrero de lana en la cabeza y le tendía la mano a su kouhai—, ahora vamos, debes buscar ese listón—dijo mientras ambos entraban nuevamente a la arena, ante la ovación del público.

—Ruby ¿qué se siente perder por primera ve...?—La presentadora fue interrumpida bruscamente por Ruby.

—No fuerces tu suerte—masculló mientras veía a Platina tomar el listón entre sus pequeñas manos y lo enseñaba al aire.

—¡Ya lo tengo!—gritó notablemente emocionada, volviendo hacia donde estaban sus guardaespaldas/amigos/esclavos mirándola sonrientes.

—Eh...Señorita Berlitz...—musitó Pearl apenado y con las manos tras su espalda, Platina enseguida supo que algo venía mal con ese, así que lo observó suspicaz.

—¿Qué?

—Encontré el listón...estaba en mi mochila...—susurró tendiéndole el listón a la chica, que lo tomó temblorosa y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Me hiciste pasar por todo eso... y lo encuentras ahora?!—masculló furiosa con el rubio, que solo se escondió tras un Diamond que comía pokochos con felicidad—, ugh, Ruby-senpai, tómelo usted—Sonrió la Berlitz dándole el listón a moreno y caminando hacia afuera del edificio, siendo seguida claramente por Pearl y Diamond.

Ruby miró la pequeña decoración entre sus manos.

Definitivamente se acababa de encontrar con una chica especial.

Sonrió.

_Un tiempo después..._

—Ruby-senpai, esto es difícil—resopló Platina indignada y molesta por no poder igualar a su senpai. Se cruzó de brazos, negándose a continuar la tarea que este le había encomendado. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, aunque nunca pensó que eso sería posible, es decir, ¡era ella! Platinum Berlitz hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y lo hacía bien.

Diamond estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, mirando a su amiga y al senpai practicar para el próximo concurso. Metió un pokocho en su boca, Pearl frunció el ceño en su dirección, ¿acaso Dia era pokémon para andar comiendo pokochos? Claro que Diamond lo ignoró.

—Si dejas de intentar será más difícil—dijo Ruby sabiamente, sin poder contener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Ella hizo un puchero, apartándose del coordinador, que se sentó en el suelo con cansancio. Coco le miró con diversión, a lo que Ruby negó con la cabeza suavemente e hizo caso omiso a lo que sucedió.

—¡Pero igual lo sigue siendo!—refunfuñó la de ojos grises pisoteando el suelo.

—¿Entonces me voy? Debo recordarte que tú me pediste que te explicara...

—Significa que el del problema es usted, Ruby-senpai, porque no explica bien—razonó señalándolo acusadora, el moreno sonrió y sacó a un Abra que Sapphire le había enviado desde Hoenn (claro que Ruby no quería aceptarlo, porque era horrible, espantoso, quizás), teletransportándose y desapareciendo de allí, ante la mirada impresionada de Platina, Pearl y Diamond—¿Pero qué...?—preguntó la primera, aún aturdida por lo que su senpai acababa de hacer, fijó su mirada en una pequeña carta en el lugar donde Ruby había estado, la abrió con cuidado y soltó una risita entre dientes al leer el contenido.

"_Nos volveremos a encontrar, Miss Berlitz"_

* * *

Platina se se sentó agotada en el bastidor del concurso, había ganado y buscado su listón, pero se sentía cansada y con ganas de dormir allí mismo. Diamond le esperaba afuera, cruzado de brazos y esperando a que Pearl dejara su trauma por entrar al baño de chicas sin querer.

Platina extrañaba a Ruby, ya lo había admitido, pero no dejaba de ser estúpida la forma en la que su estómago se llenaba de maripositas cuando lo veía en la televisión del Centro Pokémon o cuando pensaba en él, incluso llegó al extremo de confundirlo con otras personas. Frunció el ceño, odiando estar en semejante situación.

—¿Qué, acaso estás cansada, Berlitz?—preguntó una voz frente a ella, cuando su mirada grisácea subió para insultar a aquel que le molestó en tal momento de crisis sentimental, las palabras murieron en su boca al notar a Ruby observándola con diversión contenida, como si estuviera soportando el soltar alguna carcajada al aire.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió levantándose del asiento con rapidez, claro que debido a eso, se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque su acompañante le había tomado de la mano.

—¿Y no tienes nada que decirme, Platina?—interrogó el de Johto arqueando una ceja, ella sudó frío, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, esperando a que Diamond o Pearl llegasen para salvarla de ese momento de vergüenza por el que pasaba.

—P-pues Ruby-senpai, eh, usted...—Ruby ayudó a sentar a Platinum, que ya se estaba ruborizando con fuerza ante la presencia del coordinador. Ella súbitamente calló, no pronunció ninguna oración además del desastre dicho anteriormente. Ruby arrugó el entrecejo.

—Si dejas de intentar, será más difícil—musitó con las comisuras de su boca curvadas hacia arriba.

—Me gusta, Ruby-senpai—susurró cabizbaja, sintiendo que él la tomaba de la barbilla para que le mirara. Rojo y gris se encontraron de esa forma tan empalagosa que Ruby había visto en televisión.

—¿Ves que es fácil?—inquirió antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Mientras, en otro lugar Diamond recibía dinero por parte de Pearl, que se lo daba de mala gana, refunfuñando maldiciones en voz baja.

—Te dije que iban a terminar juntos—recordó el morocho, aún burlándose de su mejor amigo, al tiempo que se asomaba por su escondite y miraba a la pareja besándose todavía—, te faltan doscientos pokédolares, Pearl...

—¡Cállate!—gritó el rubio por su parte, terminando de dar su preciado dinero al miserable que le hacía compañía. Se cruzó de brazos, indignado por toda esa extraña situación—, no es mi culpa...

—Sí lo es.

—Ugh, Dia, cierra la boca.

THE SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL END

* * *

No sé de dónde salió la cosa inicial, pero bueno...

Esto es para Levy, que le dije que me dijera diciéndome qué pareja quería y me terminó por gustar esta, así que esto es para ti, Levy...

Ah, y estoy planeando hacer un fic como "Nuestros Lazos", de mi querida Taylor-senpai, pero no lo he comenzado, y para variar, no colocaré pairings del manga y del juego nada más ¡No! También del anime, para destruir mis sesos tratando de sacar los chaps.

Así que me voy~

Nos volveremos a ver, pequeños padawans, o Jedis, para los que ya han cumplido con el entrenamiento.

Más fics deben ustedes leer.

~Ravie.


End file.
